


Too far gone

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Anakin, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Whump, everyone is sad, i am enjoying this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin survived Mustafar in one piece and captured Obi-Wan. When Mace Windu finally manages to track former Jedi down, they are both too far gone for him to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No....no, it couldn´t be true. This can´t be really happening, Obi-Wan thinks as he wakes up in a dark room, barely remembering the events that led him there. Not wanting to remember those events.  
Please, Force, let this be just a terrible nightmare.  
He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to suppress a sob.   
Anakin....Anakin, what have you done?  
No, not Anakin, he reminds himself darkly, Vader. Anakin is dead.   
And it´s not a dream, nor a nightmare, because the pain in his body feels far too real-  
-but not as real as the one tormenting his heart-  
-and he remembers the group of dead younglings, their little bodies cold and unmoving, murdered by the boy he raised and loved.  
Oh, Anakin.  
He can feel the tears burning their way down his cheeks, but he doesn´t try to stop them.   
The door opens and sudden light hurts his eyes. His vision goes blurry but he can see a tall, dark silhouette of a man who died and a monster possessed his body.   
Vader closes the door and slowly makes his way to Obi-Wan, his footsteps echoing from the stone walls.   
“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he says and crouches in front of him. “The perfect Jedi.”   
Obi-Wan says nothing, just continues to stare at him, trying to find Anakin on Vader´s eyes.  
He doesn´t succeed and closes his eyes in regret.  
Ana...Vader doesn´t like it.  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan´s throat is enclosed in his iron grip and he is left gasping for air.  
“Look at me...when I talk to you....master,” he hisses, spitting the last word sarcastically. It hurts Obi-Wan far more than the crushing grip on his neck. But he does as he says and he is met with poisonous yellow gaze. It´s making him physically sick.  
His former apprentice (he will never use the word padawan in connection to Anakin again) finally releases his death grip and Obi-Wan falls in a heap at his feet, coughing and struggling to breathe.  
“Who is a pathetic life form now, Obi-Wan?” he hears the other man ask.  
“I still think it´s you,” he manages to breathe out and receives a kick to his ribs in response.   
He is too far gone, Obi-Wan thinks as his heart breaks into pieces. There is no Anakin anymore. Only Vader.   
***  
He can´t believe it´s really happening. He refuses to accept what´s going to happen as Vader shoves him harshly to the ground and unbuckles his belt.   
He screams and kicks in desperation, but hits only thin air.  
Vader laughs and turns him over, so he is laying on his stomach, hears the sound of fabric being ripped off and his brain still denies what´s going on.   
“Do not fight me, Obi-Wan,” Vader whispers in his ear, “I know you´ve dreamed of this happening. You´ll only make it worse for you....” He falls silent for a while and his hot breath tickles Obi-Wan. “No that I would mind,” he ads and Obi-Wan closes his eyes against the tears.   
He keeps fighting.   
***  
When Mace Windu finally gets to Obi-Wan, he is afraid that he was too late.   
“Oh, Force,” he breathes out as he steps into the darkened room and sees Obi-Wan for the first time in weeks. He is naked, covered in blood, bruises and dirt and doesn´t seem to recognize Mace at all, as he sits huddled in a corner, bone knees drawn close to his chest, trembling and whimpering slightly in fear and pain.   
“Anakin, what have you done?” Mace asks himself aloud grimly as he slowly walks towards Obi-Wan, careful not to startle him.   
“No, no, not Anakin....” he hears Obi-Wan murmur under his breath, “just Vader...Anakin´s...´s gone...”  
His heart breaks into million little pieces.   
“Obi-Wan?” he calls softly as he crouches next to the broken man, his hands hovering just inches from Obi-Wan´s thin form, not sure what to do.   
Younger Jedi stops trembling and slowly turns his head and looks and Mace from under the curtain of dirty ginger hair  
-stained with blood-  
Blinking against the light coming from the open door as if it was hurting him.  
“...Mace...?” Obi-Wan calls uncertain, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. “Am I hallucinating....?”  
Mace closes his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself down. He most certainly will not mind if the other Jedi Knights will accidentally kill Skywalker while arresting him. He takes a deep breath before facing Obi-Wan again and takes off his robe.  
“No, I am really here,” he says reassuringly and tries to touch Obi-Wan´s shoulder in a calming gesture, but wounded man flinches as if he was expecting a blow. Windu´s insides clench. Obi-Wan thought he was going to hit him.   
So he just inhales deeply, one more time, and carefully throws his robe around Obi-Wan´s shoulders. “We got Anakin,” he says finally, “you are safe now.”  
As he finishes these words, Obi-Wan breaks down into sobs and Mace wishes he could turn the time back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mace found himself running through empty corridors with a limp body in his hands. Oh, Force, he thought, when did I sign up for this?  
Then his comlink beeped to life. “I really hate my job,” he muttered and carefully let Obi-Wan stand on the cold floor, keeping him upright against his chest with one hand, while he inspected his comlink.   
“I am a little busy at the moment,” he said when Ashoka´s sad face appeared. He could see the shock in her eyes when she saw unconscious Obi-Wan held against his chest.   
“Is he all right?” she asked, her voice strangled. Mace sighed deeply. “Nothing life threatening, I think,” he answered quietly. Ashoka seemed to calm down a bit at that. “An...” He could see tears glistening in her eyes. “Darth Vader managed to flee,” she announced finally, bowing her head slightly. Mace slowly closed his eyes. Why did it have to happen?  
“I have people coming after him,” Ashoka added, hurt and pain obvious in her voice. Anakin was her master once. Anakin was a man who raised her, who taught her and promised that he will never let her be hurt. But Anakin was dead now and she was left with a monster.   
Mace nodded and held Obi-Wan tighter as he felt him sliding down. “Good,” he said. “Tell them not to kill him,” he added after few seconds, “I would love to talk with the motherfucker face to face.”

Chancellor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious was dead and his apprentice Vader on the run. The order was once again brought to the Republic - separatists fled when they learned about the Sith´s lord death and the war was over. The Jedi could return to their original duty of peacekeepers.   
And yet there were people who couldn´t find peace and probably never will; the images of war still vivid in their minds, pictures of horror burned forever into their retinas. The feeling of blood on their hands and dreams full of screams and terrors keeping them awake at night.  
Some people were just too far gone to find peace again.

“Their names are Luke and Leia.” Padmé sat on the edge of a hospital bed, nervous, looking everywhere just not on its occupant. Healers told her that he is not really there, that he´s probably not gonna respond to her presence, but she had to try, feeling guilty for what´s been done to him. But somehow she wasn´t able to face him, she couldn´t bear the sight of the slumped figure curled up under the blankets, unseeing eyes looking at anything in particular, bruised hands resting on the blanket unhealthy thin. “You would love them.” She lowered her head as she said those words, the realization sinking in. Would he really? Would he like children of a a man who reduced him to this? She wouldn´t blame him if he didn´t.   
She turned to look at him, really look at him, for the first time since Mace Windu brought him in, broken, sick and bleeding.   
Someone has cut his hair and shaven his beard and Padmé realized how much he resembled the young man she met all those years ago, when Qui-Gon Jinn was still alive and there was just Ani, sweet little boy who dreamed of becoming a pilot and flying to the stars.  
How much has changed since then.  
Obi-Wan was just a shell of his former self now, reduced to a whimpering body, sick and malnourished, too tired to even sit up and too broken to even recognise those around him.  
She had a broken heart and felt an immense pain every time she looked at her son who shared the appearance of his father.   
They could have it all, she thought. They could have been so happy.  
She felt tears falling down from her eyes and she let them, for the first time since it all started, since she found out about the dead younglings and fall of her husband.   
She broke into sobs, too tired to hold them any longer, too tired of pretending to be strong. Cries wracked her body as she sat there, trembling and shaking on Obi-Wan´s bed, crying for the boy she once knew, the man he became and the future they lost.  
She felt a light touch on her shoulder and she turned to see Obi-Wan kneeling next to her, his face twisted into a sorrowful expression. “I am sorry,” he croaked, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. She hugged him, because it felt right, because they both needed it and he hugged her back, with all the strength he had left and they sat there and cried, two broken beings who were too far gone and too lost to find peace.


End file.
